RollerCoaster Tycoon 2
RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (or RCT2 for short) is the second installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series. The player must build successful theme parks to fulfill a set of objectives in various scenarios. The player can build custom roller coasters and tracked rides, pre-designed rides, shops and stalls, path systems, and scenery. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 uses the same game engine as the first game, but includes many more capabilities, such as more rides, the construction of custom buildings, extra rides, enhanced graphics, a scenario editor, and many rides and parks from Six Flags. Release dates *'North America': October 14, 2002 *'Europe': October 24, 2002 *'Australia': October 18, 2002 History In 1999, after the success of Transport Tycoon, Chris Sawyer created the game RollerCoaster Tycoon, where players can make their very own amusement park; the objective of the game was to complete objectives from designated scenarios. Attractions Transport Rides *Miniature Railway **American Style Steam Trains **Steam Trains with Covered Cars **Steam Trains *Trams *Monorail **Streamlined Monorail Trains **Retro-style Monorail Trains **Small Monorail Cars *Suspended Monorail *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Elevator *Monorail Cycles *River Rafts Gentle Rides *Car Ride *Dodgems (formerly known as Bumper Cars in RCT1 US release) *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster (includes elements of the Wooden Twister Roller Coaster from RCT1) **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars - 6 Seater **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars - 6 Seater (Reversed) **Articulated Wooden Trains *Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster (formerly Steel Roller Coaster in RCT1) **Roller Coaster Trains *Twister Roller Coaster **Twister Coaster Cars *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Roller Coaster (formerly known as Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster in RCT1 US release) *Compact Inverted Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster **Inverted Coaster Cars *Corkscrew Roller Coaster **Corkscrew Coaster Cars *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Limousine Roller Coaster **Limo Cars *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverser Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Twist (formerly Scrambled Eggs in RCT1 US release) *Swinging Ship *Swinging Inverter Ship *Go Karts *Motion Simulator *Launched Freefall (formerly Whoa Belly in RCT1 US release) *Roto-Drop *Enterprise Water Rides *Dinghy Slide (formerly Water Slide in RCT1) *Log Flume *Splash Boats *Rowing Boats (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) *Jet Skis *Swans (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) *Water Tricycles (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) *Canoes (formerly a vehicle type of Boat Hire in RCT1) *Water Coaster (also classified as a roller coaster) *River Ride (also classified as a transport ride) Shops & Stalls *Beef Noodle Stall *Burger Bar *Candy Apple Stand *Cash Machine *Drink Stall *Fries Stall and Fries Shop *Hat Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Ice Cream Cone Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Information Kiosk *First Aid Room *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Restroom *Sea Food Stall *Souvenir Stall *T-Shirt Stall Scenery List *Walls and Roofs *Giant Candy Theming *Giant Garden Theming *Mechanical Theming *Panda Theming *Pirate Theming *Six Flags Theming *Sports Theming *Water Feature Theming *Wild West Theming Scenarios Beginner *Crazy Castle *Electric Fields *Factory Capers Challenging *Amity Airfield *Botany Breakers *Bumbly Bazaar *Dusty Greens *Fungus Woods *Gravity Gardens *Infernal Views Expert *Alpine Adventures *Extreme Heights *Ghost Town *Lucky Lake *Rainbow Summit 'Real' *Six Flags Belgium *Six Flags Great Adventure *Six Flags Holland *Six Flags Magic Mountain *Six Flags Over Texas Other *Build Your Own Six Flags Belgium *Build Your Own Six Flags Great Adventure *Build Your Own Six Flags Holland *Build Your Own Six Flags Magic Mountain *Build Your Own Six Flags Over Texas *Build Your Own Six Flags Park Expansion Packs Official * Wacky Worlds * Time Twister User Created * UCES * VJ's scenario pack See Also: Amazing Earl Criticism RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 has received criticism for not being a true 'sequel' to RollerCoaster Tycoon, and being more of a RCT 1.5. This is due to the game being very similar in both graphics and gameplay. Really the only thing that changes is the amount of rides and attractions is greatly increased, and scenery is improved upon. Unlike the first, all the scenarios were unlocked from the start. This felt overwhelming to players and reduced the feeling of being rewarded. System Requirements *Operating System: Windows 98/Windows Me/2000/XP/Vista/7 *Processor: Pentium® II 300 MHz or equivalent *Memory: 64 MB RAM *Hard Disk Space: 100 MB Free *CD-ROM Drive: 4X or higher *Video: 4MB Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible video card^ *Sound: Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible sound card^ ^Indicates device should be compatible with DirectX® version 8.1 (included) or higher. Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Series